A Enquete
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: Ela tinha que saber... Short engraçadinha sobre o dia de uma certa descoberta. Outra J/L, qua é pessoal, sabem que eu amo esses dois!


N/A: Genteeeeee, se eu falar que essa fic tava pela metade tinha uns 2 anos vcs acreditam? Comecei a escrever e travei... Passei muito tempo sem escrever nada, desanimei... Enfim, desenterrando A Enquete dou início a uma nova fase... Vo fazer de tudo para terminar A Volta *se encolhe* prometo! Espero uqe curtam a fic, é uma short independente do Diário, OK... Beijinhos, amo vocês! Revies, please, OK! Boa leitura

A Enquete

Lílian Evans, quintanista da Grifinória, estava sentada em um dos cantos do Salão Comunal da Casa, junto com sua amiga Héstia Jones, conversavam sobre banalidades e comiam algumas dúzias de chocolates.

Lílian fazia de tudo para não pensar naquele que andava tirando seu sono já havia algum tempo, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso e sentiu o chão faltar quando aquele aroma, tão conhecido, tomou conta de suas narinas, inebriando-a e ela nem sequer ergueu os olhos para lançar a pergunta:

- O que quer dessa vez, Potter? – sua voz soou mais fraca do que pretendia, mas ainda conseguiu manter o tom de indiferença encobrindo o batuque que aquele rapaz causava em seu coração.

– Ô, calma coração, vim em missão de paz dessa vez ruiva!

– E eu sou a prova viva disso, Evans.

– Sua presença não é muito consoladora, Black...

– Pôxa, Evans, assim você machuca o coração do pobre Almofadinhas...

– O que querem? – Héstia, entrando na conversa. – Já falei que quero você, no mínimo, doze metros afastado de mim, Black.

– Calma morena, como meu amigo, Pontas aqui, disse, viemos em missão de paz! Que tal esquecer o passado e jogar esse ressentimento no lixo?

– Não tenho ressentimentos para contigo, tenho nojo, é bem diferente. – Héstia, cuspindo as palavras.

– Esquece Tia, não vale a pena guardar mágoas desse inútil, deixa para lá... Que diabos vocês querem?

– Viemos fazer uma enquete com vocês, coisas que os caras da Grifinória gostariam de saber sobre as meninas. - Sirius

– E como ninguém quer chegar perto da Héstia já que ela está toda azeda por causa do chifre do Almofadinhas, optaram por ele pra fazer as perguntas, já que é justo que, como ele fez a cagada, ele leve os tapas caso você se estresse... – Tiago.

– E escolheram o Pontas pra fazer as perguntas pra Evans porque ela é azeda por natureza e, caso ela estresse, ele leva a surra porque já está curtido dos seus tapas... – Sirius.

– Resumindo, fora o Aluado, que é amigo das duas, mas já está dormindo, não tem outro maluco disposto a chegar perto de vocês... – Sirius conclusivo.

– Sei que vou me arrepender... – Lílian coçando a testa, entediada. – Mas sei também que não vão deixar-nos em paz se não respondermos, então desembuchem de uma vez, vai!

– OK. – Tiago e Sirius, empolgados.

– Rosa ou azul? – Começou Sirius empolgado.

Lílian colocou a mão no canto do queixo, pensativa, sacou a varinha, apontou para a cabeça de Tiago e ouviu-se uma explosão seguida de risadas por todo do Salão Comunal.

– Acho que isso responde à sua pergunta... – Lílian, entre risos, admirando os cabelos de Tiago que haviam mudado para um rosa berrante que contrastava com seu rosto extremamente vermelho de vergonha.

– Pára de rir Almofadinhas! – Tiago, rabugento, voltando os cabelos para a cor normal. – Agradeceria se você se contentasse, apenas, em responder com palavras e não com gestos, as suas escolhas, dá pra ser?

– Claro Milorde, você manda... – Lílian limpando as lágrimas de riso.

– Próxima pergunta? – Questionou Héstia divertida.

Sirius leu a próxima questão e deu um gemido de medo antes de perguntar:

– Chocolate ou Sirius Black? – E em seguida alteou a voz dirigindo-se a um grupinho de garotos no outro canto da sala. – QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE ESCREVEU ISSO?!

Um burburinho de conversas paralelas e, então, um pequenino terceiranista foi empurrado para fora da rodinha, ele tremia da cabeça aos pés.

– Nem vale a pena... – Sirius falou e, então, virou-se para as garotas com cara de interrogação.

– O quê? – Lílian sem acreditar.

– Você acha realmente que precisamos responder a essa pergunta? – Héstia indignada.

Como Sirius continuou com a mesma cara, ambas apontaram para a caixinha, lotada de bombons, entre as duas.

– Então tá né... – Sirius, resignado.

Tiago riu da cara do amigo, tomou a lista de perguntas da mão do Almofadinhas e prosseguiu as perguntas:

– Doce ou salgado?

– Doce. – As duas responderam numa só voz.

– Três Vassouras ou Madame Puddifoot?

– Eca, Três Vassouras, com certeza! – Lílian.

– Bom... – Héstia ficando vermelha. – eu sou meio romântica... Enfim... Eu fico com o Madame...

Os três riram da vergonha de Héstia e Tiago continuou.

– Contos bruxos ou trouxas?

– Trouxas! São mais bonitos... – Lílian, sonhadora.

– Bruxos, até porque nunca li contos trouxas...

– Jura que nunca leu? – Lílian interessada.

– Aham...

– Nossa amiga, não sabe o que está perdendo, os contos trouxas são recheados de fantasias, romance, magia, unicórnios, centauros, feiticeiros e... - os outros três olhavam para Lily como se estivessem esperando a parte extraordinária – e... Bem... Enfim... Ah, é mais emocionante quando não sabemos que tudo isso existe.

– Muito bem... – Disse Héstia mudando de assunto. – Próxima pergunta?

– Han? Ah, claro... – Sirius voltando a si depois do devaneio de Lilian.

– Isso, próxima pergunta... – Tiago, eficiente. – Quadribol ou xadrez de bruxo?

– Quadribol, claro! – Héstia "Maria Vassoura" Jones se manifestou.

– Xadrez... Quadribol é jogo de bárbaros. – Lily disse simplesmente enquanto Tiago abria a boca.

– Ok, ok, é como diz o ditado, gosto é igual perna, uns têm e outros não. – Disse Sirius recuperado do choque. – Próximo item: Feitiços ou poções?

– Poções! – Exclamaram as duas em uníssono.

– Tisc, tisc... – Tiago anotando as respostas. – Assim vocês me decepcionam garotas... Prosseguindo... Garotos corvinais ou lufa-lufas?

– Corvinais! – Disse Lily com ênfase, olhando assombrada para Héstia depois, pois não fora seguida pela amiga.

– Ah amiga... Sabe como é... Depois dos últimos acontecimentos... – E olhou feio para Sirius. – Tenho preferido garotos mais ingênuos... Então fico com os lufa-lufas.

– Muito bem... – Almofadinhas sem-graça. – Grifinórios ou sonserinos?

As meninas fizeram um ar de suspense como se estivessem pensando seriamente, estavam até gostando da brincadeira, quando todos os meninos do Salão Comunal viraram os rostos para elas as duas responderam:

– Grifinórios, claro! Quem foi o tonto que fez essa pergunta?

Silêncio novamente, outra rodinha de conversa e então o mesmo pobre e infeliz terceiranista foi empurrado para frente. Um olhar indagador das meninas e ele respondeu numa vozinha esganiçada:

– Não custava perguntar, né...

– Tudo bem! ­– Sirius injuriado. – Que outras perguntas ele fez?

Mais um empurrão no pobrezinho e ele foi mostrar suas perguntas a Sirius que estendia o pergaminho. Enquanto o garoto apontava as perguntas Sirius lia em voz alta:

"Feijãozinho sabor hortelã ou cera de ouvido?"

"Médico ou curandeiro?"

"Sapo de chocolate ou pirulito de sangue?"

"Severo Snape ou Tiago Potter?"

– Tudo bem, já chega! – Tiago ofendido. – Quem deixou o garoto escrever?

Mais burburinho e então Pedro foi empurrado para frente.

– Não, não, não... – Sirius revoltado segurando a base do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador e balançando a cabeça - Tinha que ser! Por Merlin, Pedrinho, o que tinha na cabeça? Não perguntou o que a criança ia escrever antes de entregar o pergaminho?

– Perguntei... – Respondeu Pedro inocente.

– E POR QUE, PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, DEIXOU O GAROTO FAZER ISSO? – Tiago exasperado.

– Ah... Eu achei interessante...

– Ai meu Merlin... – Sirius – Vem cá Pedrinho, vem cá...

Pedro se aproximou encolhendo o pescoço, quando estava ao alcance da mão de Sirius este deu um tapa no topo da cabeça de Pedro e ralhou como amigo:

– Vai dormir! Essas idéias saem da sua cabeça quando está com sono ou fome! Já falei para tomar cuidado com suas atitudes! Você é um Maroto e precisa honrar seu título! TONTO!

Pedro foi dormir e Tiago se dirigiu a uma garota do quinto ano que já tinha respondido a enquete:

– Por favor, leva essa criança para Madame Pomfrey, o menino não pode estar normal!

Todos riram e Sirius continuou com as perguntas, Lily ainda ria, distraída pela pequena confusão, quando Almofadinhas falou:

– Ok, ok, uma comparação séria agora: Sirius Black ou Tiago Potter?

Héstia ficou vermelha de ódio, levantou-se e foi dormir, Lily, sem pensar, respondeu, sua voz ecoando pela Sala Comunal cheia e estranhamente silenciosa:

– Tiago Potter!

Logo em seguida Lilian ficou mais vermelha que Héstia e seguiu a amiga rumo aos dormitórios femininos, as lágrimas começando a brotar nos olhos.

A Sala Comunal encheu-se repentinamente com novos cochichos, Sirius olhou preocupado para um Tiago que ria abobalhado e perguntou:

–Tem certeza que foi um bom plano, Pontas?

– Ela precisava cair em si, Almofadinhas, tudo correu exatamente como eu esperava, agora é dar um tempo para ela digerir sua descoberta... Vem, o Rabicho e o Aluado devem estar se roendo para saber o que houve em primeira mão. Valeu por tudo galera, boa noite!

– Boa noite, Marotos. – Responderam os outros garotos da casa.

A próxima festa seria memorável, como tinham prometido os maiores transgressores da história de Hogwarts.

Enquanto a noite passava Lilian remoia sua nova descoberta e Tiago sonhava com certo bebê de cabelos arrepiados e lindos olhos verdes.


End file.
